Magic Words
by agnize
Summary: When Emma Swan comes to Storybrooke, Maine three more story book characters are in residence of the cursed town; the ice princess, tiger lily, and the mad hatter's wife. OC/Baelfire (memories)/Devin, OC/Sheriff Graham (under curse)/Jefferson - m: only because i'm scared, rating might lower in the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Magic Words **

* * *

Summary: When Emma Swan comes to Storybrooke, Maine three more story book characters are in residence of the cursed town; the ice princess, tiger lily, and the mad hatter's wife. OC/Baelfire (memories)/Devin, OC/Sheriff Graham (under curse)/Jefferson - m: only because i'm scared, rating might lower in the future.

Disclaimer: I do not own this, as it is a fan fiction - but thank you, for even considering it because I think it is really really cool how they bring fairy tales into today's world but still keep the cool capes and insanity.

* * *

Pilot -

Storybrooke, Maine ~

Carefully examining the exotic - as in from the outside of the state - red apples with a longing desire, she strode through the isles of one of the most boring food market's in existence. Having seen people named Arnold more exciting than this place. The music playing over the loud speaker sounding more generic than elevator music, the sound of the basket swinging crookedly in Alyssa Blanchard's hands, the hum of the fridges, and the snores of the cashier.

The town she took up residence in wouldn't be one to be found on a map with a star next to the city name, or even on a map for that matter, with the biggest news being that some high school student knocking up one of his classmates or how her mother had cut her hair even shorter She rolled her dark brown eyes, pulling her chestnut brown hair back behind her ear, as she slammed the basket filled with assorted fruits - excluding apples - against the counter, awaking the sleeping cashier.

"Huh?! What?... Oh, hi, Alyssa." Ce-Ce Herman sighed. Dropping her head back against the counter with a loud and painful sounding thump. Cierra Herman, or as everyone knew her as Ce-Ce, went to the same school as Alyssa only a few years ahead of her and was also a good friend of her's, but was forced to work long hours here and there for stealing - something that had always seemed to puzzle Alyssa as Cierra came from a well-off family - which left Cierra with not much of a free time but she always ended up having to work longer or more days due to the fact that she always slept during her odd community service jobs. The dark haired brunette behind the counter sleepily slid the basket, putting in the prices, nearly falling over not yet awake. Not looking happy to do any of this. Sighing, quoting a well known saying, Alyssa said, "You did the crime, Ce. Now, you gotta do the time -"

She turned towards her friend, Cierra, who held a oddly serene face expression as she spoke, "I don't like that game."

"It isn't a game." Alyssa said to her friend, for what felt like the thousandth time, as she told her friend that life wasn't a game but a serious investment. But, Cierra just starred at her in a confused manner as though the thought of something not being a game was completely puzzling to her. Having watched Cierra scan the last item, still staring at Alyssa in confusion. Alyssa cleared her throat before walking away with the plastic bags, pushing her stubborn hair back behind her ear.

Her dark brown eyes, finding a unfamiliar yellow car pull on down the street before stopping swiftly in the middle of the road. Watching as Henry Mills - the Mayor's kid - step out of the car after a blonde haired women, watching as the women seems to be having a mental break down. That's what Alyssa felt after her mother gave Henry that wretched book and began playing with her head -

* * *

Enchanted Forest ~

The light meant nothing down here as the torches only lit centimeters of space, the rocks suffocating them, the guard walked behind a man dressed in dark non revealing clothes but still held his air of superiority. A pregnant women a girl no older than thirteen or fourteen walked alongside her. Stepping through an archway, the guard called over his shoulder in a surprisingly deep voice, "When we reach the cell, stay out of the light. And whatever you do, do not let him know your name. If he knows your name, he will have power over you. Rumpelstiltskin. Rumpelstiltskin! I have a question for you."

A tall man with green sparkly skin to match a mad smile, jumped forth excitedly. "No, you don't." He gave the guard a smile that only someone off their rocker's could give, before turning towards the three. "They do. Snow White and Prince Charming," before snapping his head towards the cloaked figure that stood shorter than the other two visitors. "-As well as their beautiful best friend forever, the young Princess Gerda, or do you go by Louisa now?" He giggled. "You all never ever cease to not insult me. Step into the light and take off those ridiculous robes."

Sharing a look the three royals stepped forward, taking off the so-called ridiculous robes, Snow White's black hair and gray eyes being revealed as well as Charming's blonde and blue eyes, and Gerda's chestnut brown with pure white streaks and black eyes. Rumpelstiltskin smiled. "That's much better, don't you think?"

Feeling brave, as the Prince had always acted on impulse. Prince James, or as everyone preferred Charming, stepped forth. "We've come to ask you about the..."

Far more excited then he should be, the green man madly called, "Yes! Yes! I know why you're here! You want to know about the Queen's threat." Swallowing Princess Gerda, watched the man of which had grown to be quite known since the ogres wars had passed.

The Princess pounced angrily, "Tell us what you know!"

"Ooh, tense, aren't we? Fear not! For I can ease your mind. But... It's going to cost you something in return." said Rumpelstiltskin, never one to turn down a bargain as Prince Charming paled, and Gerda swallowed her fear was the one to come forward.

"The ease of never feeling the curse of whatever curse Regina has in store for us, because I swear on your son's life," she watched the sorcerer's eyes grown dark, the young girl continued smirking inwardly, as white particles began to travel across the grounds of the dungeon freezing the bars and his hands stuck to them. "That you will feel whatever we feel times ten. Your choice, of free will, your imprisoned greenness."

Reaching out to grab the girls hand, Prince Charming caught her hand shaking his head. The Ice Princess lowered hands, but did not move to melt the ice. "He's just a waste of time, Gerda." He said, as she let her hands fall to her sides, loving the way the guard seemed to be more on edge as he saw the Great Rumpelstiltskin got his hands frozen helplessly to the bars.

Gerda parted her lips, speaking breathlessly, as she did after showing her magic, looking up at the Prince. "I will still enjoy freezing him like I did the Original Snow Queen, Elsa." She smiled evilly.

"What do you want, and we may, perhaps, consider it?" Snow White spoke over her slightly deranged cold friend, rolling her eyes as she saw Prince Charming still astounded by the girls cold tones frown at the young girl.

Rumpelstiltskin continued to lean against the bar, trying to be subtle as he tried to shake his hands loose. "Oh..." he excitedly continued, but seemed to have died down as the skin around the ice was beginning to show a purple/blue color. "The name of your unborn child?"

"Absolutely not!" Prince Charming interjected.

Snow White spoke with a mind of her own though, ignoring her husband, "Deal! What do you know?"

"Snow!" Gerda hissed at her friend.

"Gerda!" Rumpelstiltskin mimicked. "You have a lot more to fear than me just knowing the name of a child not even born. The Queen has created a powerful curse. And it's coming. Soon, you'll all be in a prison. Just like me, only worse. Your prison, all of our prisons, will be time. Time will stop, and we will be trapped. Someplace horrible, where everything we hold dear, everything we love, will be ripped from us while we suffer for all eternity. While the Queen celebrates, victorious at last. No more happy endings."

The Ice Princess stood frozen thinking of the ice in her palms she loved so much, Kai and Devin who had already both been ripped away from her, and the Huntsman, the dwarves, Snow White, Prince Charming, and others of this valley who had all become her friends. And how she tried to think of everything she really loved, imagining it ripped away from her, powerless to stop it, as her sister who had threatened revenge against her step-daughter and who she was sure hated her, celebrated the people of the Enchanted Forest's misery.

"What can we do?" Snow's words echoing along the rock walls.

The sparkled green man leaned back still attached to the bars, looking not quite sane, "We can't do anything." He said this rather calmly as though he wasn't talking about the demise of their home land but rather talking about something like the Evil Queen attacking outlying villages or the New Prince of Archibaldia.

"Who can?" A smile spread across his face as he stared at the women's ever growing stomach, "That little thing, growing inside your belly. The infant is our only hope. Get the child to safety." Suddenly, the man across from Gerda grew very serious. "Get the child to safety and on it's -" moving his side to side, "Twenty-eighth birthday, the child will return. The child will find you and a final battle will begin." The man might be mad but she had never known him to say something wrong, lie, but then again there was truth to every single lie ever told.

As Princess Gerda milled over the mad man's words, the prince - once again - interrupted. "We have heard enough. We are leaving."

Following Prince Charming, the two girls turned towards the dungeon's exit as the guard held the torch in a motion for us to see into the darkness that was the dungeon's interior. "Hey! No! We made a deal! I want her name! We had a deal! I need her name! I want her name!" Rumpelstiltskin cried hysterically called after them.

Prince Charming, scoffed. "Her? It's a boy."

"Missy... Missy... You know I'm right. Tell me, what's her name?" said Rumpelstiltskin.

The Princess looked over her shoulder. "Emma. Her name is Emma."

He sighed, smiling, Emma..."

* * *

Storybrooke, Boston ~

Blinking, Alyssa was brought back to the world again, taking her bags in her hand, as she called out towards the young ten year old boy. "Henry, are you insane? Out this late at night. What's going to happen if the big bad Evil Queen sees you?!" Going along with his stories, she jogged towards the ten year old boy as he stood next to a women in her twenties, furrowing her eyebrows.

It looked as though Henry was having a serious discussion as she arrived "bad things happen" but as he heard Alyssa call out to him, his face instantly transformed into a smile, looking over to Alyssa. "Hi." Alyssa said to the women.

Before being cut off by the sound of another person arriving to the late night party, "Henry! Alyssa!" A man with a dog approached the blonde haired women and the already mentioned fourteen year old and ten year old. "Henry! What are you doing here? Is everything alright? Are you watching him, Miss Blanchard?"

"I just found him, now." She gave Henry a hard look. Stepping back from her glare, Henry sighed, "I'm fine. Archie."

Hardening his hold on his puppy pulling the dog, Pongo, towards himself, looking towards the blonde women through the top of his glasses. Archie leaned forth mentioning to the odd grown women. "Who's this?"

"Just someone trying to give him a ride home." the blonde said lightly, looking exhausted.

"She's my mom, Archie, Alyssa," Henry said, giving Alyssa a smile.

"You know where he lives?"

"Yeah, sure." Archie said, "Just, ah, right up on Mifflin street. The Mayor's house is the biggest one on the block."

"You're the Mayor's kid?" Henry's birth mom exclaimed.

"You didn't even tell her what you were getting her into?" Alyssa turned to Henry. "Yikes."

"Hey, where were you today, Henry?" Archie asked, "Because you missed your session."

"Oh, I forgot to tell you." Henry said, "I went on a field trip."

Alyssa rolled her eyes, "With who, my mother?"

"Henry." Archie was stern, "What did I tell you about lying? Giving into one's dark side never accomplished anything." Alyssa resisted the urge to tell the shrink to shut up, noticing the wary look on Henry's mother. That boy didn't need his birth mother to think he was crazy. Imaginative, sure. Henry would run around town, telling her she was a fairy tale character. Alyssa played along for the most part, as long it didn't hurt anyone.

"Ookay." the blonde interrupted the quick session, "Well, I really should be getting him home."

"Yeah, sure." Archie said, "Well, listen. Um. Have a good night, and uh, you be good, Henry."

"Good night, Henry." Alyssa said, moving forward to ruffle Henry's hair. "Good luck with your mom. Nice to meet you…"

"Emma." Emma introduced herself, giving Alyssa a firm handshake. "Nice to meet you, too."

"Alyssa, Alyssa Blanchard." Alyssa responded before turning to make the trek to her house.

* * *

Mifflin St., Storybrooke, Maine ~

Samantha

Her light brown hair had been done in luxurious curls, her green eyes watching as Graham paced up and down the front hall of the large grand entrance hall on his cell phone. Only minutes ago, they had been at The Rabbit Hole on their ninth first date - their ninth first date that Regina had interrupted - dressed in a black peplum dress, classic black heels, and one of Graham's plaid shirts over the fancy outfit she spent nearly an hour on. Just to be standing bored in the grand entrance of her boyfriend's bosses home as they try to find her run away son. Having been crazy for Sheriff Graham for as long as she can remember. It was a bit of a downer how the two of them couldn't get through one date together.

Though Graham was great, and she was after all crazy for him, she felt that he might have to much of a thing for Regina as he was willing to stop their dates time and time again - just to pull favors. The sound of a car coming up the street, made her look to Regina as she saw a spark of happiness in her friends eyes. Hurrying over to the window as a yellow car pulls to a stop. Sheriff Graham following Regina out the door, as the Samantha Spencer trails slowly behind, stopping to lean on the door frame.

Watching as Regina, someone that the whole town called evil, ran forward in compassion to her son. "Henry! Henry... Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened?" The women several years older than her put her arms on her son's shoulder, looking at him worriedly. As Samantha felt as though they were being watched, turning her head up the hill she saw a grand and luxurious house at the top of a hill, being hit by Henry as he ran past.

Samantha turned after him. She spared the new coming blonde no look as she ran after her godson, towards his room, the heels bringing aches to her feet. "Henry," she knocked on his door frame as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs. "You scared us, all."

Coming into his room, not caring for invitation, she sat on his bed, as Henry sat down across from her. She furrowed her eyebrows. "Where's your book, H.M?"

Brightening up, he replied, "I gave it to someone who needs it." Before adding with a smile, "S.S."

She laughed. "Salazar Slytherin, I am! I am going to control my basilisk and make him turn you into stone if you run away again! Got it?" She reached towards Henry pulling him into his arms, tickling him.

Unknown to her, Sheriff Graham watched them with a smile on his face.

* * *

Enchanted Forest ~

In a large, magnificent castle, there was a women yelling and fussing over a women highly pregnant as she laid on a golden bed. "I can't have this baby now!" yelled the women with dark and long beautiful hair, as she tilted her head back resisting the urge to scream profanities at whatever type of fate had chosen this moment to make her fall into labor.

"Doc, do something." The Prince said to his friend, as she murmured something about not being a miracle worker, ignoring her, he comforted his wife. "It's going to be okay. The wardrobe is almost finished, just hold on."

The young women stood their helping them trying to calm the laboring wife - but found her mind drifting to the curse. The girl would grow up and later save them all, she just had too.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine ~

Late into the night - when no one was watching - the clock in the town center, ticked.


	2. The Thing You Love Most

**Magic Words**

* * *

Mention: I might change the name of the story as I am not all that happy about Magic Words - if you have any ideas for what I should change it to it is appreciated. Thank you.

Disclaimer: I simply do not own, well except my three original characters who are both major and minor character throughout the series; Samantha Spencer, Alyssa Blanchard, and Cierra Herman.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine ~

Samantha

Fairy tales were only stories, not like Henry said about how they were really, and for some reason they always no matter how much the protagonist went through - made real life look like utter hell. That was the one that that Samantha Phillipa Spencer had felt for as long as she could remember. Her father was a harsh and unloving district attorney who would go to any lengths to suit his needs, and easily became one of the strict and hard-entering members of the most hated people in Storybrooke. Albert Spencer, her father had the ability to make a gang member cry in mercy just by looking at him. And as long as she could remember that was all she was recognized as, no matter what she did she would always be Albert Spencer's girl, not even her father gave her much mind.

For a long time, Sheriff Graham was apart of the long list of people that gave her no mind, and besides the polite small talk he had never looked twice at her. But, throughout the years, Samantha couldn't help but feel for him, she didn't love him per say but she really didn't know what love was - all she knew was that when she was around him her stomach filled with butterflies, she giggled at anything remotely humorous he said, and she tended to make a utter fool of herself.

"So, Samantha?" Her dark brown eyes and dark blonde hair snapped her attention towards the man walking besides her, who had been speaking only about how he caught Leroy drunk again, last night, as he walked her to her job as a nurse at the hospital under Dr. Whale.

Not being able to stop her heart from fluttering, she answered, shyly, "Uh, yes?"

"How has work been going?"

Feeling let down, she sighed. "Great, Dr. Whale, Nurse Jackie and I - we are going to get a bit busier now that the six month checks ups are really starting to come and also with your drunkies -" she hit her arm gently against his side teasingly.

Graham chuckled.

The sound of his chuckle brought butterflies into her stomach on an overdrive. As she resisted the urge to blush, mentally scolding herself for getting so girly, as she smiled up at him. Changing the subject, Graham spoke, intertwining their hands. "You heard about the new girl?"

Nodding her head, Samantha raised an eyebrow, "The women who was with H.M."

"H.M?"

Samantha awkwardly said, "Yeah, Henry Mills or Hermione Malfoy," but was greeted by silence as she pulled a Harry Potter reference, she sighed, pulling her hair back behind her ear. Shaking her head, she continued, "-their just stupid nicknames, me and Henry came up together with."

She doesn't hear Graham's response as she looks up from where they are walking seeing a man dressed in all black watching them from a distance. "- Oh. So I was thinking maybe we could try to go -" Graham begun but noticed what my eyes had caught sight of, the man turned his head from us, but you could tell that he was still knowing of our every move as the man in all black began to move away.

"Sorry," Samantha shook her head, "I was just wondering where I have seen him before - he looked familiar to me, but he mightn't just been a look alike." Though she did not take her eyes away from his grey ones, looking straight towards the man dressed in all black, albeit the fanciness scale of his clothes were through the roof, making him probably have come from the richer side of Storybrooke.

The boy she spent her time chasing after, nodded his head, "Well, apparently he knows you."

Swiftly turning her head towards the man, as he grabbed his belt pulling his pants higher up, "Sorry?" She said in a manner stating for him to continue, as she thought back to how he was looking at them with grey eyes.

"He was looking right at you."

Shifting her stance as they continued walking, Samantha blushed outwardly, "That's awkward." She took her eyes back to the man to the side of her, as she watched him walk through her brown eyes, before he slapped his hands together.

"Aside from the look alike man, I was wondering if you'd like to make up for last nights date." The Sheriff said.

"And have us end up spending the entire night at Regina's? I love Regina, she's a good friend of mine - but... I don't want to have my date at her lovely house," said Samantha, turning him down for the first time.

"That was just last night!" He replied.

She pushed her head from side to side thinking of all the failed dates, "Yes, but it's been last night, the Friday before that, and the Saturday before that -"

"I get it," he cut across, "I know I'm really into my job."

"Or into your employer?" She whispered.

Graham raised in eyebrow before leaning towards her, "What was that?"

"Nothing!" She said rather loudly, "Nothing," she continued, "I'm sorry, Graham. I like you, but I don't want to spend another night getting ready just to spend it waiting around as you work. I'll see you around, Graham." She brushed her hand on his shoulder before walking ahead towards the hospital, not looking back but if she did she would see Graham watching after her sadly.

Putting his hands on the sides of his legs, he watched after her, "Alright. Bye, Samantha."

Curiosity getting the better of her, Samantha turned her head to see the man wearing all black still watching her intently. Being closer to him now, she heard him say, only coming to her as a mere whisper, "Caia."

* * *

Enchanted Forest ~

A young girl with dark blonde hair and brown eyes ran with her hands interlinked with a girl looking similar to her but with lighter skin, and was obviously her mother. They ran through the woods with a trench coat close in sight. The man was obviously a fast runner but the girls had no trouble keeping up. He dashed behind a tree as both girls smiled, the little girl running ahead, "Papa! I found you!" She called.

The women had slowed down to a walk, smiling widely slightly out of breath at the girl, as the man came out behind a tree with the biggest smile you could possibly imagine. "You certainly did." He looked over at me and smiled as the little girl took his hand. "You must be part bloodhound my dear Grace."

"It must be from your side of the family." The mother said, accusingly. "Now, onto more important matters," she moved closer to them holding a finger up to her chin she said, "What is this the girl's have five points?" She looked down at Grace and they both smiled as big as they could. Then looked up at the man. "And the lone boy has zero."

"It's an unfair advantage." He said looking at me seriously. She gave him a smile and he winked at her. "It won't be a unfair advantage if I take out one of your players, mushroom." She tilted her head to the side and before the mother could do anything he had picked her up and threw her over her shoulder.

"Jefferson!" She was squealing with laughter and so was Grace. "Grace, sweetie. Help me!" She said reaching out for Grace's hands as Jefferson began to walk away.

"I'll save you, Mama!" She called reaching out for her hands.

About half way to the cottage he set her down and the mother and father walked with their daughter in between them. Waiting for them at the cottage was a black carriage with black horses. One's that she had grown to know so well. "Wait," Jefferson said as he stopped walking.

"Whose carriage is that?" Grace asked curiously.

Jefferson looked over to his wife and they shared a worried look. "The Queen's." Jefferson finally said.

"In our house?!" Grace exclaimed. She turned to them sharply, noticing their worried looks. "You know her?"

Jefferson turned to her with a smile, taking away the look of worry from her eyesight. "Of course not. Now, listen carefully your going to stay with mama here in the woods, and your going to run like in our game to where we were before. Okay?"

"Yes, papa." Grace said grabbing her mother's hands. He turned away but his wife grabbed his arm.

"Jefferson?" He saw her worried look and leaned in to kiss her sweetly. When he pulled away his wife smiled and gave his arm a loving squeeze. "I'll be fine, Caia." He walked away and turned back to them with a smile a little bit further down the path.

"Come on, Grace." Caia pulled her daughter away from the cottage in the direction they had come from and away from the Queen and the Mad Hatter who were speaking in negotiating.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine ~

"Samantha are you alright?" Samantha turned as she looked away from the man in all black to Dr. Whale who was looking at her slightly worriedly. "Oh. It's nothing, I just - I just am a bit tired maybe after some coffee from the lounge, I'll wake up." She smiled, walking away from the Doctor as he watched her, suspiciously.

* * *

Storybrooke, Maine ~

Alyssa

Yawning Alyssa made her way into the living room, still dressed in her pajamas. "Did you see the clock start moving, last night?"

Mary Margaret's head was practically out the window. "Yeah, I saw it last night after my date with Whale." That was kind of his town nickname - which wasn't exactly a nickname that anyone would dream of having - but it was still his nickname even if he wasn't exactly whale sized and it was his name. "I'm going to be running a bit late for work today - so can you walk yourself today, Lisa?"

"Yeah, I'll meet up with Henry." Alyssa smiled at her.

"I'm telling you though." Mary said as Alyssa Blanchard pulled out a water bottle from the fridge. "Something is different about today, and it's not just the clock," Alyssa nodded in agreement to her. "I can feel it." They both said the sentence together at the same time before smiling at each other.

"I have to get going if I'm going to walk and meet up with Hen -" Alyssa said grabbing her backpack as she headed towards the door, walking sideways as she did trying to make sure the open water bottle didn't spill everywhere.

"Have fun." Mary-Margaret said with a smile as Alyssa picked up her cell phone.

"Will do, love you." The younger girl said as she unlocked the door.

"Love you, too."

Alyssa walked down the street, pulling her pink coat in closer to her as she saw in the corner of her eye Cierra Herman steal a coffee from Sidney Glass watching as he yelled after her as she ran down the street laughing like a lunatic. Sidney Glass was the head of the newspaper in town and was a pretty fantastic writer if only he could stand up for himself. 

"Hello, Alyssa."

"Hi Sidney." Lisa said with a warm smile.

"How are you this fine morning?"

"I should ask you the same thing. You seem incredibly cheery for just having your newspaper and coffee stolen from you." said Alyssa gesturing towards where Cierra Herman had run off to seeing in the distance Cierra sipping on Sidney's coffee with her brother, Sean laughing besides her.

"It's a good day." He pointed up. "The clock is moving, the sun is shining -"

"What's that?" Lisa asked gesturing to the paper in his hands.

"Nothing." The teenage girl took it from him. "No! I wish Cierra stole the paper instead of my coffee!"

Looking as she saw Henry's mother's face plastered all over it. It talked about her ridiculous arrest (which one of her best friend's, who she was about to go see, adoptive mother's made happen) and everything about her past. "Sidney!" Lisa looked at him shocked. "Why would you do this?" He stood there not saying anything, but looking down ashamed. "Regina?"

He nodded shyly and Lisa let out a growl. "Alyssa, you know that if I don't do what she says then I'm fired. I had to Lisa." Lisa sighed. Regina Mills had gone out of control with this whole Emma-thing. That's why Alyssa was sure Emma was going to stay as long as possible. Alyssa pushed the paper into his chest and walked off. This whole Emma thing was strange. No one ever came into Storybrooke and all of a sudden Henry's biological mother shows up and then the clock begins moving. Lisa looked up again. That clock hadn't moved for as long as she could remember.

Shaking her head, Alyssa walked into Granny's Diner and went towards Henry. "Hey Ger-Lisa." He said with a smile. Henry had gotten into the whole addiction of calling her by her fairy tale name that Henry decided was hers, Princess Gerda or as Henry says "at one point when Gerda was running from her mother the Evil Queen she changed her name so that they wouldn't catch her going by the name; Louisa of which Prince Charming made up," because of the book her mother said.

"Hey." Lisa sat down in the booth. "So, why exactly did you email me last night to meet you here?"

"We're going to get Emma to stay, Lisa."

"And how do you know she's going to be here?"

"She's staying at Granny's and she needs to eat." Lisa shrugged at Henry's words; it made perfect sense. And as she thought about the brilliance of Henry, Emma walked in and sat down at the bar. 

"What do we do now?" Lisa asked the younger boy.

"You got your wallet right?"

Lisa gave her friend a confused look. "Yes, should I be worried."

"Not at all, your just going to paying for Emma's hot chocolate I just ordered."

"Henry." Lisa said in an annoyed tone. He looked a little guilty so Alyssa softened up. "You have to stop doing that," Lisa said calmly. Looking up to see Ruby having just given Emma her hot chocolate. Emma had gotten up and went over to Sheriff Graham thinking that he was the one who sent over the hot chocolate - as Alyssa noticed that Sheriff Graham looked down immediately noticing that Samantha Spencer who was always with him, wasn't. Coming to the conclusion that Samantha was finally getting over her stupid obsession.

"Thank you, but no thank you."

"I didn't send it."

"I did." Henry said turning around to look at her. Emma looked at Alyssa as he got up and Alyssa Blanchard gave the older women a shrug in reply to the luck. "I like cinnamon too."

"Don't you both need to get to school?"

"Duh, I'm ten - she's fourteen. Walk us." He looked over to Alyssa. "Come on Ger-Alyssa."

The three of them walked out of the diner with Henry in the middle of the two girls, "So what's the deal with you two and Regina?"

"It's not about her," Henry began as though he had this whole thing. "It's about the curse." Alyssa didn't honestly understand how he came to that conclusion after her mother gave her book on fairy tale characters. The idea was so far fetched. "We have to break it and luckily I have a plan. Step one, identification, I call it Operation Cobra."

Alyssa smiled at her friend. "Cobra?" Emma asked. "That has nothing to do with fairy tales."

"Exactly, it's a code name to throw the queen off the trail."

"So everyone here is a fairy tale character, they just don't know it?"

"That's the curse; time has been frozen until you got here." Henry did have a point with the clock, a very small point. That could have just been a coincidence. "Hey!" Henry called. "Where did you get that?"

She looked at the apple that she had just put to her lips confused and then back at Henry. "Your mom."

"Don't eat that!" He grabbed the apple from her and threw it over his head. Emma gave Alyssa a look and she shook her head. As though she did not understand what had happened to Henry to make him so insane. And if she did, she would have told her.

"Okay." She said cautiously. "Then what about their pasts?"

"They don't know." Alyssa rolled her eyes at the younger boys words. "Ask Rose anything and you'll see."

Alyssa hit her friend on the arm lightly. "So for decades people have been walking around in a haze, not aging, messed up memories in a town that keeps them oblivious?"

"I knew you'd get it." Henry said cheerfully. Emma gave Alyssa a small smile and Alyssa shook her head at Henry with a wide smile. "Which is why we need you. You're the only one who can break the curse."

"Because I'm the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming?"

He gave Emma the last pages of the book about Snow White and Prince Charming's daughter and strangely her name was Emma. We got to the school and Henry began to walk off. "I have to go, but I'll find you later and we can get started." He turned around to look at them. "I knew you would believe me."

"I never said I did."

"Then why else would you have stayed?" Henry was beaming and even though all of this was insane, it was nice to see him smiling again, Alyssa thought. As her mother began walking towards them.

Mary Margret walked up to them. "It's good to see his smile back."

"I didn't do anything." Emma said humbly.

"You stayed." Her mother told her.

"I got to get to class, but I'll see your around Emma. Mom." Walking around the grass she went to her classroom - touching the door as she walked into the class Alyssa didn't notice how the spot where her hand touched on the door was now frozen solid - taking a seat at her desk. The teacher Mr. Harolds walked into the classroom calling out,

"Okay class, today were going to start out with a review..."


End file.
